


delicious

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, Gore, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Vitri's bad ending, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba eats his captors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ive had this idea for about a year and it was only a matter of time before i wrote it down

Aoba hasn't been fed in three days. The non twins don't think of it as a big deal,he'd gone longer periods of time without food. He will be fine. That is true. Aoba will be fine.

But they will not be fine.

Tonight,Trip is going on a business trip,the natural blonde is left with their pet alone. He looks forward to spending a night with Aoba all to himself.

Aoba is looking forward as well,although for entirely different reasons.

Virus unbuttons the first two buttons on his shirt. His pale neck exposed to Aoba. The blue haired boy knows his captor isn't thinking of it as something relevant, but oh, Aoba would be more than happy to claw at that neck until only bones are left.

Virus says something in that disguisting voice but the captive has trained himself not to listen.

He won't let his mind be tainted more with those toxic words, he has been hurt enough by both Virus and Trip. 

This is something he has been planning for a long time. Days? Or maybe weeks..maybe even a month. It's their fault he has lost track of time.

Virus puts his ugly hand on Aoba's chin,long sharp nails gently scraping the skin.

Aoba smiles slightly which makes Virus say something again but Aoba doesn't hear. Is his sense of self that strong or has he just gone deaf? It doesn't matter.

Virus' neck is so close. Aoba looks his captor straight in the eyes and before the other can react,his victims hands are around his neck. Bitten down nails digging into the revealed skin.

The blonde's eyes are open wide. More out of shock that anything else. In a matter of seconds Aoba is sitting on top of him. He goes for the older man's cheek,his sharp yellow teeth bite the flesh mercilessly hard. He tears a rather large chunk of meat out of the others cheek. Virus screams and tries to fight back,tears running down his cheeks,salty tears spilling into the newly made wound.  
Aoba relishes in the sound of his abuser screaming. He hasn't gone deaf after all,and it's a pleasant realization.

He spits the chunk of flesh into Virus' open mouth,he almost chokes on it before spitting it out. That will teach him to keep quiet. Not that Aoba didn't enjoy the sound of Virus screaming but as a true artist,he prefered to work in peace.

Virus starts pleading for Aoba to stop. Aoba chuckles and bits into his lower lip,ripping it out almost completely. Virus' tears start running harder,his screams become louder. 

His arms are now almost limp,his protests on the hands around his neck weaken.

Aoba would taunt him but he has merely lost his ability to speak over the time. 

Aoba's hands move from the blonde's neck to his arms,pinning them above his head. Aoba licks his blood stained lips and soon the neck is a red mess.  
Screams fill the room. Aoba enjoys the taste of raw flesh in his mouth,almost completely ignoring the crying mess of a man underneath him. He tries to tell him to shut up,but only muffled noises come out. We know who's fault it is that Aoba can't speak anymore. He spits on Virus' glasses. 

They're a neon green,a beautiful contrast to his blood covered face. If Aoba didn't hate him so much he would find him pretty like this. All mutilated.

At this point,the yakuza is screaming and crying so much that Aoba forgets he is the same person who tortured him for so long.

If it was anyone else,Aoba would feel sorry. But it's Virus. 

Aoba's hands travel from Virus' motionless arms to his mess of a neck. He digs his short nails into the neck and claws at it until he gets to the bone,Virus has stopped moving by now entirely. Aoba rips out a fresh chunk of meat from the very inside of the throat and enjoys the taste for a few minutes. 

He kisses the place where Virus' lower lip used to be as some kind of goodbye. He pulls away from the body, disguist clear on his face. 

One down,one more to go.

He walks out of the room he'd been trapped in all this time,his body is heavy to carry and he holds onto the wall. Eventually he will regain his strength. He licks his blood soaked fingers.

Virus may be gone but his delicious body is still there, he can eat until he's full. He can make up for all those meals they have denied him.

He looks around the apartment, inspecting and preparing himself for Trip's arrival. 

 

He thinks about how Virus' last meal were parts of his own flesh. How interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> instead of making this chapter aoba & trip centered i decided to make it mostly about aoba (and ren) i hope you enjoy it

Trip's mutilated body lies a few feet away from Virus'. In the room next to them Aoba sits on the floor,vomiting. He should have known better than to eat Virus' entire hand,minus the bones. It's good that he had managed to throw up most of what he had eaten.

Trip had been slightly harder to take down than Virus,due to his height and strength. He recognizes the door of the bathroom. How could he not. All the memories of abuse wash over his mind and he can barely stop himself from breaking down. He decides to look for water somewhere else, the bathroom is too much for him to bare at this moment. 

After what seemed like a few minutes,he finds a sink. He turns the water on, hesitantly he moves his hands towards the water. The dried blood on his hands slowly washes off,the feeling of the water on his skin is calming. He washes his face after he's done with his hands, and then he takes a few sips of the flowing water. It washes out the taste of vomit and blood in his mouth.

He turns off the water and holds on to the cupboards. Standing up for longer than a few seconds is still hard. 

He sits down,leaning against the sink. He thinks about his grandmother, he thinks about Koujaku, he thinks about Mizuki, he thinks about everyone else he knew. He thinks about Ren. The last time he remembers he saw Ren is when Trip took him out of his bag. Where was Ren now?

They were lucky they were dead, because if they did something to Ren.. He was sure he would destroy more than just their faces.

He sits up and at this point he doesn't care that his body is too weak to carry itself. Aoba decides to go through every corner of this place until he finds Ren or proves Ren isn't there.

He opens every cupboard, he can never be too sure. After he is done with what looked like the kitchen,he decides to check the bathroom. He takes his time before going inside and when he looks around he is sure Ren isn't there.

He inspects every room in the house until only one is left. He isn't sure what to call this room. It looks like a living room but not a normal one.

There is a large white closet in the right corner, it stands out umong the black leather furniture. It's like it's calling for him.

His hands shake and he isn't sure if its because he is tired or because he is nervous. He cautiously opens the door, and in the white interior of the closet stands light blue. It's a familiar colour. When he gets closer he realizes it's a jacker, none other than his jacket... Next to it, lies a ball of dark fur. He doesn't even need to remember before his heart starts beating faster. He touches the soft fur gently. Only the feeling of it beneath his fingers makes his eyes water. 

"...Ren." 

The dark blue fur moves and he can hear quiet mechanical sounds before it stands up and looks at him.

'"Aoba." The deep robotic voice calls out. Aoba breaks down crying and takes Ren into his arms. After a few minutes of just holding him, he inspects him to see if he is okay.

"I'm fine, Aoba." Ren says trying to wiggle out of Aoba's hands. "You don't look fine though." Ren says to him, regardless of his voice being one of a machine, Aoba can feel the concern in it. Aoba says that he will explain later. He puts Ren down on the floor next to him and recollects himself.  
In the closet, next to his vibrant blue jacket, lie his other garments and his bag.

He swallows before taking the clothes into his hands. He hesitantly puts them on, the soft fabric feels so nice against his bare skin, he hasn't worn clothes for so long. His jeans that used to fit so perfectly on his thighs are now way too big and his jacket hanging loosely on his shoulders makes it feel like he had borrowed it from Koujaku. He puts Ren in his bag and the bag over his shoulder.

Ren isn't saying anything and Aoba doesn't speak either. 

 

He leaves the strange living room and finds his way to the hall leading to the exit.

His footspeps are heavy and they echo in a way that almost scares him. He's standing in front of the door. Now ,it's just one step between him and freedom.

He has spent so many years in this apartment.

He hasn't seen the outside in what feels like forever. 

He wonders if he can even remember the feeling of sun on his skin,or the feeling of wind in his hair.

"Aoba." Ren peeks his head from the bag.  
Aoba takes a deep breath. He opens the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't really like how i worded this and maybe i'll write more of it ╮(╯▽╰)╭


End file.
